


Девятка кубков

by soul_of_spring



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Иногда даже самым умным и уверенным людям нужно только найти повод - и поймать момент.





	Девятка кубков

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс в группе "Под полной Луной. Истории Remmianna" (https://vk.com/remmianna) по ключу: Мако и Нефрит, эротическое признание)

Солнце медленно исчезало за горизонтом, создавая необходимую атмосферу, и, распустив волосы, Мако помассировала голову, отпуская лишние мысли. Нужно настроиться, подготовиться и расслабиться — а после долгого рабочего дня это было трудновато. 

— Ваш ужин готов, миледи, — гордо провозгласил Нефрит, ставя перед ней тарелку с ароматной яичницей. Раздавленный желток, бекон и немного сыра — идеальное сочетание.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Мако. Пусть Нефрит здесь и не просто так, но подобная забота была очень приятна. 

— Что будем пить? — спросил Нефрит, деловито рассматривая её скромные запасы спиртного.

— В холодильнике есть сидр.

— Отличный вариант, — быстро согласился он. — Обожаю яблоки. 

— Правда? — хмыкнула Мако. — Я и не знала.

— Ты много еще чего обо мне не знаешь, милая, — усмехнулся Нефрит, разливая сидр по бокалам. Мако закатила глаза, но ничего не сказала: подобного рода шуточки были обычным делом. Минако он называл «свет очей моих», а Ами —  
«отрадой для ума», так что реагировать на эти обращения или искать в них скрытый смысл было совершенно бесполезным делом. 

Они ужинали и болтали о всяких мелочах, и усталость потихоньку отпускала плечи Макото. В таком расположении духа она была куда больше расположена выполнить просьбу Нефрита, так как не сомневалась в результате.

— Ну что, — Мако встала из-за стола. — Ты готов?

— Только если это тебе действительно не в тягость, — убирая тарелки, серьезным тоном ответил Нефрит.

— Ой да брось, — отмахнулась Мако, — ты же, в отличие от некоторых, не выложишь передо мной список из нескольких десятков имен с требованием сказать, кто твоя судьба. 

— Ты во мне сомневаешься? — приподнял бровь Нефрит.

— Скорее, верю в твоё здравомыслие, — хихикнула она. — Какие сегодня предпочитаешь?

— Красивые вампиры, которые рассказывают про двойное дно.

— Договорились, — кивнула Мако, уходя в комнату за картами. 

Её увлечение Таро, которое больше подошло бы Рей, началось внезапно. Мако было семнадцать или восемнадцать, и, гуляя с Ами в книжном магазине, она случайно увидела потрясающе красивую колоду Таро и не смогла пройти мимо.  
Верить в как таковую магию было глупо, но предсказания Мако и раньше воспринимала как некий обмен энергиями — вот и решила попробовать. Как ни странно, многие её расклады сбывались, и постепенно гадание стало для Мако еще одним хобби — ведь с его помощью она могла помогать людям, в первую очередь друзьям.

Вернувшись на кухню, Мако постелила на стол бархатную скатерть со звёздами — подарок Нефрита — и начала медленно тасовать колоду.

— Вопросы?

— Наиболее успешная линия поведения с человеком, — сдвигая карты, ответил он. 

Мако кивнула и, настраиваясь на Нефрита, неторопливо выложила на стол три карты. 

— Не бояться продавливать свою позицию, но не поддаваться эмоциям — кажется, он считает тебя недозревшим истериком. И кто-то из близких друзей может дать тебе совет.

— Не зря я думал поговорить с Кунсайтом, — Нефрит задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Недозревший истерик, надо же. А ведь всего лишь посоветовал ему иногда выходить на улицу и общаться с женщинами. Что такого?

— Неф, любой трудоголик, дорвавшийся до руководства, воспримет это как оскорбление, — улыбнулась Мако, делая глоток сидра. — Какие еще вопросы?

— Хмм… предприятие, которое я задумал, окажется успешным?

Мако достала карту из середины колоды и захихикала. Весьма остроумный ответ от высших энергий, учитывая давнее увлечение Нефрита.

— Никаких сомнений, — она потрясла перед ним арканом «Звезда». — Видимо, звезды опять помогут своему любимчику.

Нефрит довольно хмыкнул и придвинул колоду к себе.

— Давай еще два вопроса по три карты.

— Без проблем, — Мако прикрыла глаза и, ощущая приятное покалывание в запястьях, перетасовала Таро. 

Расклад оказался любопытным и не оставляющим сомнений в том, что Нефрит не озвучил вслух, но всё же Мако спросила:

— Надеюсь, речь о женщине? — прищурилась она. — Иначе, учитывая количество кубков, нам всем пора начинать нервничать.

— Почему же? — Нефрит невинно захлопал глазами.

— Ну… — протянула Мако, — я, конечно, давно подозревала, что у вас с Зойсайтом высокие отношения…

— Вредная девчонка, — засмеялся Нефрит. — Да, ты права. Вопросы касаются женщины: её отношение ко мне и как себя вести. 

— Смотри, — она указала на верхние карты. — Женщина и правда испытывает к тебе сильные нежные чувства: шестерка и десятка кубков об этом говорят. Ей очень импонирует твоя забота, она не сомневается, что ты её защитишь. Ну и если  
говорить о подноготной: многое тайных желаний, хочет наслаждаться тобой.

— Вот как? — в глазах Нефрита зажегся нехороший огонёк, и Мако смущенно уткнулась в карты. — Очень интересно, продолжай. 

— Да больше и нечего сказать. Если коротко: ты ей сильно нравишься, и она совсем не против отношений с тобой. 

— Что ж, будем надеяться. Ну а как они советуют мне себя вести?

В душе Мако шевельнулся вопящий об опасности внутренний червячок, так как колесо фортуны и тройка кубков были вполне очевидными картами для Нефрита, который просил её погадать далеко не в первый раз. 

— Ловить момент, быть искренним…

— А последняя? — Нефрит с торжествующим видом ткнул в девятку кубков.

— Очевидно же: предаться страсти, — фыркнула Мако. Эту совершенно позитивную карту, где влюбленные вампиры под знаком Юпитера наслаждались друг другом, она не любила по вполне объективным причинам. И хорошо, что Нефрит не знал об этом. 

— Прекрасно же, — он хлопнул в ладоши. — Не женщина, а мечта, правда?

— О да, — кивнула Мако, залпом допивая остатки сидра. 

— Еще будешь? — участливо осведомился Нефрит, но его взгляд ей совершенно не понравился. 

— Давай, — быстро сказала Мако. В конце концов, от пары-тройки стаканов сидра она не могла опьянеть сильнее, чем на день рождения Мамору.

Хотя прошло по меньшей мере два месяца, Мако до сих пор было неловко вспоминать о том вечере, потому что даже сейчас она не могла с уверенностью сказать, что было сном, а что — реальностью. Да, они втроём с Минако долго болтали на балконе, пока она куда-то не вышла и случайно заперла их, на автомате повернув ручку двери.

Сначала Мако растерялась, но им достаточно быстро стало смешно и совершенно легко. Нефрит курил, крепко прижимая её к себе, — вечер был прохладный — а Мако что-то рассказывала о школьных временах. Но было ли остальное? Поцелуи, от которых она буквально задыхалась, неразборчивый шепот, горячие ладони Нефрита на её пояснице?

Если это и правда было реальностью, то только наконец открывшаяся дверь помешала им переспать прямо на балконе. Но молчание Нефрита и их совершенно неизменившееся общение заставило Мако практически увериться, что это всё — фантазия, вызванная алкоголем. Если бы не чертова девятка кубков, постоянно выпадавшая ей в любых раскладах, касавшихся Нефрита.

А сейчас у Нефрита был такой же взгляд как тогда на балконе, и в душе Мако снова появились сомнения. Что он затеял?

— Что-нибудь еще интересное расскажешь? — продолжая рассматривать её, спросил Нефрит. 

— Да как-то нечего, — с хмурым видом бросила Мако. В такие моменты она совершенно забывала, что способна уложить хулиганов на лопатки одной левой и не привыкла лезть за словом в карман, и чувствовала себя неловкой и нескладной девчонкой. 

— Устала?

— Немного, — чтобы закончить сегодняшние неловкие ситуации, Мако зевнула и потянулась, надеясь, что это намекнет Нефриту, что ему пора домой. 

— Ванна с розовым маслом поможет тебе расслабиться и восполнит силы, — с видом знатока произнёс он и резко встал.

Мако подумала, что определенно сошла с ума — как иначе объяснить, что Нефрит направился в ванну, и она услышала шум включенной воды?

Нервно хмыкнув, Мако медленно убрала лежащие на столе карты и стала складывать скатерть. 

— У тебя есть свечи? — спросил Нефрит, выглянув из ванной.

— Эээ… ну да, — растерянно уставившись на него, ответила Мако. 

— Тогда неси.

Ощущая всю абсурдность происходящего, Мако покорно пошла в комнату и принесла Нефриту две упаковки свеч-таблеток.

— Что-то не так? — чуть насмешливо спросил Нефрит, будто только увидел её замешательство.

— Всё отлично, — чувствуя прилив злости, фыркнула Мако. Стало очевидно, что Нефрит просто дразнит её. 

А он тем временем с совершенно безмятежным видом расставлял и зажигал свечи в её ванной комнате, как будто занимался этим каждую пятницу, без отпуска и выходных.

— Одежда тебе кстати не понадобится, — бросил Нефрит через плечо. 

— Буду это делать без музыки, уж извини, — огрызнулась Мако, уходя в комнату.

— Чувство юмора проснулось? — крикнул он вслед, но она уже не ответила. Нефрит банально пытался взять Мако на слабо или просто провоцировал. В долгу она оставаться не собиралась.

Быстро скинув всю одежду, Мако закуталась в любимый зеленый халат и с видом королевы направилась в ванную. 

Нефрит ждал её, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Мако, не удостоив его и взглядом, прошла внутрь и на мгновение растерялась. Все было обставлено в традициях лучших мелодрам: пена, полумрак, свечи…

— Предлагать тебе присоединиться я не буду, — ляпнула она первое, что пришло в голову. 

— Какая жалость, — разочарованно протянул Нефрит, медленно закрывая дверь. — Правда ничто мне не мешает сделать это самому.

Оставшись одна, Мако уставилась в зеркало и просто не узнавала саму себя. Это точно она, рациональная Макото Кино, практически обнаженная стояла в романтично обставленной ванной комнате и ждала своего друга? Хотя можно ли теперь,  
при такой явной попытке соблазнения, называть его другом? И какие неведомые силы заставляли её позволять это, а не остановить, хотя бы сведя всё в шутку? Не могла же Мако подсознательно настолько сильно желать убедиться, что поцелуи  
на балконе у Мамору ей не привиделись? 

Дверь открылась и Нефрит, совершенно голый, зашел внутрь. Внутренне радуясь полумраку, скрывавшему её румянец, Мако смотрела куда угодно, только не на Нефрита. А он тем временем преспокойно улегся в ванную и теперь не сводил с Мако пристального взгляда. 

Это была последняя возможность отступления, но трусихой она никогда не была. Выдохнув, Мако скинула халат и вошла в воду. Нефрит взял её за руку и притянул к себе так, что она фактически легла в его объятия. 

Это было странно и непривычно, но никакой неловкости Мако не испытывала. Прикрыв глаза, она выбросила из головы все рациональные мысли, наслаждаясь теплой ванной и ладонями Нефрита, неторопливо поглаживающими её плечи и  
вырисовывающими какие-то узоры на ключицах. Его движения были плавными и осторожными, и этот момент совсем не хотелось нарушать. 

Рука Нефрита заскользили ниже, и Мако судорожно вздохнула, вцепившись в подлокотники. Нефрит аккуратно перехватил её ладони и положил их ей на грудь.

— Оставь так, — прошептал он, продолжая исследовать её тело. 

Какой-то гранью сознания Мако думала, что это всё ей снится: ведь не может же это быть правдой? Но каждое прикосновение Нефрита убеждало в реальности происходящего и заставляло буквально теряться в удивительных эмоциях. Пока его пальцы неожиданно не коснулись клитора, заставив Мако негромко вскрикнуть.

— Ну что, я поймал момент? — засмеялся Нефрит, уткнувшись ей в шею.

— Ты… — Мако гневно повернулась к нему, намереваясь много чего высказать, но, увидев потемневшие от желания глаза Нефрита, передумала. Она все равно была не в том состоянии, чтобы вести какие-то разговоры или споры. 

Хмыкнув, Мако притянула его к себе, и Нефрит так охотно ответил на поцелуй, будто ждал этого с самого начала. И это было потрясающе, как и в первый раз, который точно не был сном: лихорадочно, азартно, чувственно. Мако застонала,  
притягивая Нефрита к себе еще ближе. Она действительно слишком давно мечтала о чём-то подобном.

Нефрит оторвался от губ Мако и встал, снова притягивая её к себе.

— Интересно, что из этих баночек нравится тебе больше всего, — пробормотал он, вытащив с полки ванильный гель для душа. От удивления Мако не могла вымолвить и слова, а Нефрит только улыбнулся и не спеша стал размазывать гель по её телу. 

На веку Мако был не так много отношений, но так себя не вёл ни один из мужчин, даже тех, которые клялись ей в безумной любви. Её вновь накрыла волна смущения: так моют только маленьких детей, но в движениях Нефрита было столько  
сдерживаемой страсти, что уж кем-кем, а ребёнком Мако себя точно не чувствовала. Особенно когда он, с непонятным для неё восхищением, смазывал гелем её ноги, не обращая никакого внимания на бесконечные синяки и царапины из-за постоянных тренировок. 

Включив душ, Нефрит перекинул потемневшие от влажности волосы Мако на одно плечо и нежно поцеловал её. Мако тихо выдохнула и, растворяясь в ощущениях, прижалась к нему. Чуть царапнув ногтями его живот, она почти невесомо обхватила член Нефрита и провела по всей длине. 

— Ты уверена? — буквально промурлыкал Нефрит в её губы, пока Мако продолжала ласкать его.

— Мне казалось, ты никогда не был идиотом, — она чуть оттянула кожицу и провела большим пальцем по головке, заставляя Нефрита недовольно зашипеть. 

Он резко развернул Мако, заставляя её упереться в стену, и быстро вошел. Они почти синхронно застонали, и Мако расслабленно запрокинула голову назад. Нефрит с готовностью склонился к её шее и, покрывая её легкими поцелуями, почти жестко сжал грудь Мако.

— Если ты хотела что-то сказать — сейчас самое время. 

— Именно сейчас? — из горла Мако вырвался нервный смешок. — Издеваешься?

— А почему нет? — спросил Нефрит — без сомнения — со своей форменной усмешкой.

— Может, потому что ты во мне, и разговоры — последнее, о чем я думаю?

— Предлагаешь мне начать первому? — Нефрит обхватил Мако за талию и, выйдя из её тела, повернул к себе, вызывая недовольный стон. 

— Ты правда считаешь это настолько важным? — Мако приподняла бровь и обхватила Нефрита за плечи, когда он приподнял её и прижал к стене.

— Еще как, — Нефрит погружался в Мако тягуче медленно, и она практически забыла как дышать. — Ты похожа на настоящую ведьму-искусительницу, когда гадаешь, и всё, о чем я мог думать в такие моменты — как ты, должно быть, восхитительно стонешь. 

— Нефрит…

— Я слишком давно этого хотел, — каждое слово Нефрит сопровождал новым толчком, и Мако уже практически кричала. — А ты, милая, ни в чем не хочешь признаться? 

— Не хочу, — усмехнулась Мако, но, увидев мелькнувшее на лице Нефрита разочарование, передумала. — Разве что то, что я, кажется, влюблена в чёртового извращенца. Или конченного психа. Я еще не решила, что подходит больше.

— Какие лестные эпитеты, — Нефрит чмокнул Мако в нос. — Позволишь помочь в этом сложном выборе?

— Разве у меня есть выбор?

— Ни малейшего, — хищно усмехнулся Нефрит, снова ускоряя темп. Мако вцепилась ногтями в его спину и, закрыв глаза, протяжно застонала. Она всё больше теряла связь с реальностью, уплывая куда-то за грань. Там она и услышала лихорадочный вздох Нефрита, а через несколько мгновений почувствовала, что её усадили на бортик ванной. 

Мако приоткрыла глаза, и Нефрит с удовлетворенным видом положил подбородок ей на колени. Улыбнувшись, Мако запустила пальцы в его волосы, отчего он довольно зажмурился. 

— Ну как, мы достаточно предались страсти?

— Нефрит, — Мако легонько стукнула его по голове, — твои разговоры сбивают с нужного настроя!

— Неужели? — Нефрит расплылся в коварной ухмылке. — Ничего, ты привыкнешь. 

— Уверен? — Мако демонстративно фыркнула.

— Тебе даже понравится: гарантирую, — Нефрит встал и подхватил Мако на руки.

— Собираешься доказать мне это прямо сейчас? — хихикнула она, понимая, что дразнить Нефрита ей начинало нравиться. 

— Ведьма-искусительница вошла во вкус? Я уже подозреваю, не были ли твои расклады фальсификацией.

Мако закатила глаза и поцеловала Нефрита, прерывая поток его не совсем невинных речей. Она понимала, что им предстоит еще не один серьезный разговор, но главным было то, что они наконец смогли признаться друг другу в своих желаниях.


End file.
